Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (film)
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Drax the Destroyer ** Gamora ** Rocket (89P13) ** Groot ** Yondu Udonta ** Nebula ** Mantis Supporting Characters: * Nova Corps ** Nova Prime Irani Rael Antagonists: * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri ** Taserface ** Wretch ** Half-Nut ** Brahl ** Gef ** Oblo ** Narblik ** Scrote ** Tullk Other Characters: * Ego * Ayesha * Simon Williams Races and Species: * Humans * Zehoberei * Halfworlders * Flora colossus * Centaurians * Luphomoids * Xandarians * Sovereign * Sneepers Locations: * Earth-199999 * Berhert * Sovereign Items: * Awesome Mix Vol. 2 Vehicles: * | Plot = The adventures of the Guardians of the Galaxy continue as they discover Peter Quill's true heritage. | Cast = * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket / 89P13 * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha * Chris Sullivan as Taserface * Kurt Russell as Ego, Peter Quill's father * Glenn Close as Nova Prime Irani Rael * Evan Jones as Wretch * Jimmy Urine as Half-Nut * Stephen Blackehart as Brahl * Steve Agee as Gef the Ravager * Joe Fria as Oblo * Terence Rosemore as Narblik * Mike Escamilla as Scrote * Tommy Flanagan as Tullk * Nathan Fillion as Simon Williams This version of Simon Williams is an actor who stars in movies such as Arkon, Toxic Janitor 2, Haxan 2, and a biopic of Tony Stark simply titled Tony Stark. Sylvester Stallone has also been cast as a member of the Nova Corps. Michael Rosenbaum has also been cast in an undisclosed role that works "in tandem" with Stallone's character. Frequent James Gunn collaborator Rob Zombie has another voiceover role in the film. | Notes = * The film was originally scheduled for release on July 28, 2017. After the commercial success of the first film, they moved this up to a May 5, 2017 release date. * It was earlier reported that Benicio del Toro would reprise his role as the Collector, but del Toro himself has since confirmed he was not expected to return for the sequel. | Trivia = * The title of the film was accidentally leaked by Kevin Feige while doing press for Ant-Man. Director James Gunn confirmed the film's title shortly afterwards on his Facebook page. Gallery Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (film) 001.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (film) poster 018.jpg Videos Trailers Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Teaser Trailer NEW Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Trailer - WORLD PREMIERE Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - In Theaters May 5 Teasers Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Big Game Spot You're Welcome - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Spot It's Showtime - Marvel Studios' Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Preview | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios